Wait The Inter What?
by Aika-tan
Summary: Both the exorcists and noahs have discovered computers so naturally-chaos ensues. And who would even think Koumi's the main cause of their problems? My first fic, please read and review. Chapter 4 is up now!
1. Coffee, Komui, & Computers

**Chapter One**

Coffee, Komui, & Computers

* * *

One day at the Black Order. It was a normal day. Can you believe that? (Well you really shouldn't believe it. Okay?)

Earlier that day Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, and Allen had come back from a mission, a very _important _mission. You see the mission was _important_ because in some town somewhere _(the whereabouts are not provided here for the reason that I quote, "Don't even know where the heck this place would even be," so just think of any place anywhere, for example; Hinamizawa, The Soul Society, Camp Half-Blood, or just some random/ normal/ boring/ (insert name of village/ town/ city here))_ people just weren't leaving their houses. Komui thought it was because of innocence.

But who cares about that? Let's talk about something much more interesting like what they brought back. The exorcists didn't bring back any innocence back to headquarters INSTEAD they brought back something much more . . . peculiar?

"Hey, Lenalee I haven't seen Komui. Is he actually doing his work now?" An obnoxiously loud Lavi asked.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen brother anywhere either," Lenalee responded looking a bit worried.

"Tch, he's probably working on another stupid experiment," Kanda then mumbled, "He should work on something that's useful."

"Don't be so angry Yuu!" Lavi excitedly stated, well, it was more of a yell.

Kanda had, in a threatening manner (of course), then proceeded to point mugen right at Lavi's throat so that he was almost an inch away from bleeding.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koumi was in his office investigating what the exclusive had brought him. Since he found it very intriguing, he took it apart and made and another, and another… The crazed sleep deprived scientist made so many of the devices that they COMPLETELY covered the office for – and that is saying a lot.

Later, Koumi was returning to his office with a cup of Lenalee's special coffee. When he was about to sit down he bumped into something causing his blue and pink Yoshii mug to spill most its contents in front of him making one of the other smooth flat panels and cold boxes to spark. After bumping into the strange object he heard a strange noise, an unfamiliar noise to be precise. Koumi believed it sounded something along the lines of, "_Verrr_."

The noise had then abruptly stopped.

Another sound then quickly followed, "_Dut-dut!_" Just shortly after hearing the strangely inhuman noise come up from the bizarre and perplexing device for the second time, the square panel that sat atop all the metallic rectangular prisms lit up and Koumi's eyes focused in on the one screen on front of him.

A short while later, his seemingly fixed gaze had shifted to the curiously arranged panel of letters, number, and symbols. As he did so a crazed grin began to form and spread across his face. That crooked smile seemed as if it could match that of one of the noahs more sadistic ones.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first fic, so please tell me what you think of it. ^¬^ And, the next chapter is longer than this, soooo, I guess that's better… Something else that has a plus side to it is tha Allen gets to talk next chapter!

Anyway please read and review! Criticism is welcome because it can help me improve my writing. Feel free to ask me any questions, too. I'll try my best to answer them! ˙^˙ By the way, if you PM me I probably won't respond any time soon. (I don't check it very often.)

**Again, please read and review!**


	2. Breakfast, Siblings, & Addictions

**Chapter Two**

Breakfast, Siblings, & Addictions

* * *

The next day it was fairly loud in the cafeteria of the Order.

Lenalee came first so she could make and deliver coffee to the science division to help them stay awake. Kanda was second to come he had soba for breakfast- so predictable. Next were Allen and Lavi. Lavi, being the hyperactive person he is; was wacked by both bookman and Kanda. And Allen just ordered his usual food and ate occasionally talking. Then Lenalee had returned to eat. Awhile after, the exorcists- Allen and Kanda- were fighting over heights and food preferences.

When suddenly Komui came running in screaming, "GNIZAMAGNIHTEMOSDREVOCSIDE V'I!※"

A small group from the Science Department was then spotted behind him heavily panting due to the fact that they were just catching up with Komui.

"Chief Komui! We all have to be working _especially_ you," Reever had declared while the rest of the group struggled to keep their sleep deprived bodies from collapsing onto the floor, and each other.

"Go back to work brother!" Lenalee had to shout in hopes of getting her message across to the now arguing scientists.

"But Lenalee..," Komui looked to her with pouting eyes.

"No buts!"

Allen then interrupted the siblings bickering, "Um… Komui could you tell us what you discovered?" That had ended up earning him a glare from Lenalee.

What Allen had said left most the people in the room wondering, "How did he understand what Komui said?" But people weren't able to ask Allen how he understood Komui's jumbled words because all the important people※, meaning the exorcists and scientists were brought back to Komui's office.

* * *

"Komui what the heck are these?" the people who questioned this were Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Reever Johnny, Russell, other scientist, and Kanda who might I add sounded _very_ ticked off.

"I call them Komputers!" Komui proudly announced this while giving triumphant glances to the bystanders which were filling the rest of his much needed office space.

Johnny then pointed out that they weren't _Komputers _but were computers as it clearly showed in bold letters on the side of the original computer and monitor.

* * *

One hour later and all the computers and monitors were turned on. The defective ones were either thrown out with the garbage or used as tables and chairs.

The clicking of keyboards and mouses※ echoed throughout The Black Order. Almost no one had even managed to finish a simple conversation for the exception of asking for help on the computer.

In short the order was addicted.

* * *

**A/N:** I've taken awhile to update so I hope you'll forgive me. Also thank you so very much Dark'serenade'princess and maker of fanfiction for reviewing and anyone else who's read this.

To explain these ※ things in order °¬°:

※: Translation- I've discovered something amazing!

※: No offence to the finders.

※: Even spell-check coulden't help me with this.

One more thing though I don't want to sound rude or pushy saying this.

**READ & REVIEW **I only put it like this because it's more noticeable...


	3. Noahs, Dinner, & Disaster

**Chapter three**

Noahs, Dinner, & Disaster

Warnings:

Sleep deprivation, an on the verge of craziness Road, and the writing style probably changed somewhere in the chapter

Note: This chapter centers on the noahs.

* * *

One month prior to when the Order discovered computers the noahs had. (It wasn't exactly a month but I think you get the point. °v°) Finding the computers seriously messed up all of their normal habits and sleeping patterns. It was as if they were competing on who could survive the longest without sleep.

Most of the noah clan were on the verge of insanity by the end of the month- since going without sleep long enough does make you crazy. Every once in a while a computer was destroyed when they got upset and had to vent. Instead of destroying computers some (Road, Wisely, and occasionally Tyki) resorted to punching the Earl's stomach. Most the time the Millennium Earl didn't notice because he was absorbed in games, the internet, ect., but you see Tyki's punches just seem to be more noticeable than Road and Wisely's. The twins stress relief was for the most part shooting things. That was a problem whenever one shoot another noah.

Each of them had something they enjoyed more, too. For example, the Earl watched the Black Orders movements from Foogle maps. Road searched **everywhere **she could for any trace of Allen- while doing that she also mastered the art of hacking. Tyki played online poker using the skillz Road taught him to cheat his way to victory. Jasdero and Devitto (David? Debitto?) did, well, anything they could do never usualy staying on a site to long. Sheril was surprisingly not very captivated by the computer but he ended up being himself and spammed chat rooms about Road being the best daughter in eternity, his wifu Trica, and how Tyki needs to get a wifu of his own. Lulu Bell found nail salons to visit and assisted the Earl in following the order. And Wisely can't be forgotten either, he found forms, chat rooms, and reviews to annoy people till they left. (Yeah he could still read their minds while they were on the interwebs.)

As each day went by Road became more and more isolated from the outside world. The first week she was perfectly fine. Week two, the noah of dreams had gotten everyone else completely addicted. And in the third and fourth weeks Road had become a threat to **all **peoples online privacy by hacking into their accounts and profiles in hopes of finding her _beloved_ Allen.

Tyki, out of all the other noahs was one the few that somehow made time for sleep: Lulu Bell having be in first, Wisely being in second, automatically put Tyki in third (Sheirl doesn't count 'cause he actually sleeps like a normal person.). Lulu Bell slept every other day. Wisely _usually_ went to bed when he got headaches from the bright monitors- meaning every three days. Since Tyki was always to bothered to walk to his room and sleep he'd just use the keyboard as a pillow. But Tyki really only slept maybe once a week, maybe. Everyone else found solutions so they wouldn't have to sleep: Road talked to herself, the twins shot eachother if they showed any sign of sleepy-ness, and the Earl… it was like he was physically impossible for him to sleep… or he slept with his eyes open.

* * *

Present day, or the end of the month(whichever works for you.). the noahs were all following their crazy schedule and messing with eachother, when Road had a very unexpected outburst, "KYYYAAAA! Tyki, Allen's on the computer!" She then proceeded to shake his shoulders and hyperventilate all the while holding a psychotic look in her eyes. Frankly, she looked like a rabid fangirl.

"Road calm down," Tyki wasn't able to keep his voice from sounding confused when he continued, "Why or how would know exactly when he logs on or if it's even him for that matter?"

"Simple, I moniter your poker games."

"And what does that even tell you?"

"That you've been losing."

"So they got lucky."

"He won five times in a row."

"Soo… what?"

"You've been cheating the entire time, that's what!"

Realization dawned on him, "If that's Allen then he has a computer. But he only started today. How can he already cheat at online poker…"

"My future husband is just that amazing, Tyki." Her reply held no hesitation at all, not even a sign.

"You're right. Wait, what?!"

"Shhh!"

"Are you alright Road"

"Maybe, maybe not…" the strangeness of their conversation kept increasing the longer they went.

"When did you sleep last?"

"I dunno two maybe three."

"Hours? Days? Months? What?"

"Weeks."

"Wanna go to the order toma-"

"YES!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for my lateness in updating. My only excuses are school and well I don't really want my family to know. There is so much homework, it's just plane frustrating! First quarter is over so I don't have to deal with the stress of getting accelerated reader points for another what three(?) months. That means I get more time to write!

And thank you again Dark'serenade'princess, etErnalroSe09, and to anyone else who has read this.

Please review even if it's criticism or just a simple question/comment. I'd be happy to read it!

P.S. etErnalroSe09, it's like you can read my mind.

OH! Before I forget I'd like to know whether you'd like to have Tyki address Allen as boy or shounen. You can PM me or write in a review.

**Once again, please review and give me your opinion.**


	4. Chaos, Cannibalism, & Cross-dressing

**Chapter Four**

Chaos, Cannibalism & Cross-dressing

Warnings:

Firs of all notice the title. Their is no actual cannibalism in the story. There is cross-dressing. Also, more sleep deprivation, more on the verge of craziness Road, with an on the verge of crazy Kanda and Lenalee.

And I didn't use spell check for part of it. Please excuse the mistakes.

* * *

The very next day the two noahs came to the newly relocated order but since they're noahs the alarm sounded and alerted everyone that there was a noah "attack."

A few minutes later Kanda and Lavi came out with Lenalee looking very ticked off. It was like taking Lenalee form Komui. Only there was more murderous intent. After seeing the exorcists faces Tyki and Road were beginning to think that no one knew that they meant no harm and explaining might not be the fastest or safest thing to do. Especially seeing that Kanda was hiding an usually sharp blade, Lavi Kept increasing the size of his hammer, and Lenalee look like she was out for blood. "You ripped us from our computer time. . . our computer time. . ." all of their words seem to overlap with one another.

Lenalee looked up at the noahs, sounding like she was about to cry she said, "What have we done to come here?"

Then her rage took over and Lavi added, "If you don't leave right this second –"

Kanda interrupted, "We'll slice you limb from limb."

"Then," she had snapped, "we _will_ eat you for dinner and leave the leftovers – your useless corpses – for the golems."

The static voice of Reever came over the golem yelling, "Lenalee! They may be noahs but why would you want to eat them. . ."

"Because that's what they deserve!"

"NO LENALEE!" her brother quickly cut in, "If you eat them then you would become a cannibal, and they would be all dirty and icky plus, they would be decomposing."

"And your point is?"

"Matter how Jerry cooks them it would be weird eating them!"

"I never said we'd cook them, brother," while Lenalee pouted at her brother's incompetence all of the people in range of her most recent statement were, to put it nicely, repulsed at the grotesque thought. But everyone soon realized that their punishment, suggested by Lenalee, was by far better than anything that could involve_ "it"_.

Tyki and Road, not wanting to be eaten began protesting much to Kanda's disklike. Sadly, when they were just about to explain the whole situation Kanda got extremely ticked of–

"SUHT UP YOU **** NARRATOR! Your so EFFing annoying!" Kanda fumed. "If you don't stop right now I'll kill–"

Then you narrate the story, if you want to be that voice that everyone ignores.

"Then maybe I will."

OK. . . I guess you don't really like soba all that much, since there's no time to eat. . .

"I never said I'd take your offer! Now stop talking to me."

(▲P) BaKanda, trying to steal my job.

" &#%¿※"

In normal time everyone quietly watched as Kanda suffered some kind of mental breakdown that involved talking to a narrator.

Seeing this as a good chance Tyki started to try and explain the situation, "Um. . . you see we only came to talk no harm, really!"

After a moment Lavi decided they were lying, yelled, and was shushed by Road. It sort of seemed like she was loony.

"Shhh. . . my boyfrendo should know I'm here. . ." In fact the more she talked the slower she talked and the more her eyes widened that only made her look like a crazed maniac. Hearing Road everyone even Tyki and the golems backed away.

Then it clicked, Road doesn't have a boyfriend.

"Hey what's with all the noise. . ." Allen trailed off as he saw the two noahs while approaching his fellow exorcists. "Why are you here?! Go home."

"I don't remember why Tyki's here but I'm here 'cause your my boyfriendo and I am your future waifu." Road wined like a small child who's Halloween candy was ripped from their hands and eaten right in front of them or some one who didn't know better and looked directly at Chaoji. Those poor, poor people. . . the Order even had a holiday to remember them (but that is another matter).

While she was wineing Lenalee was taken inside by Lavi and Kanda regained normality.

This time it seemed like a perfectly good moment for an explanation, "So shounen, we're actually here because we wanted to have a –"

"How should we believe you?" Here is the flaw if you haven't picked up yet: Kanda's back to normal.

"You didn't even let him finish! Kanda that's rude." Allen's attempt to keep anything violent from breaking out was hardly working. Tyki was using his hands to keep mugen at least a five centimeter length away from his face while backed up against a wall.

* * *

The scientists watching were realizing how similar the scene looked to when Allen first came to the order. Thus an idea popped up, "Hey Allen can you come here for a minute?"

"Johnny you don't think this will work do you . . . ?"

"Well if whatever you're talking about worked in a similar situation then won't it work now?"

"Reever, listen to Johnny and Bak while I calm down Lenalee."

"All right Koumi! Everybody, please get these things for me!"

Later. . .

"Excuse me but I think you were talking without turning . . . the . . . s-speakers off. W-Why do you have Lenalee's old exorcist uniform? STAY BACK!"

* * *

Tyki and Kanda even though they heard the conversation weren't sure what happened until they saw Allen walk back outside.

Allen was wearing the old jacket and mini skirt of the uniform. His short hair was put is tiny pigtails on either side of his head. And in his hands he had Lenalee's clipboard.

The two just froze and watched the cross-dresser sulk over. Once reaching them he lightly hit Kanda and quietly said, "S-Stop fighting. . ." After doing the same to Tyki Allen turned around and whispered, "If you don't come inside I'm going to close the door on you."

Once all four of them were inside Komui came to hear their explanation. During their explanation Allen changed and Kanda left.

Since what happened had, well, happened the Millennium Earl, the noahs and the Black Order formed a temporary truce.

* * *

A/N: I am so so sososososo soooooooo sorry for not updating! It's been over a month well 51 days. I'M SORRY! I was going to have the chapter posted and finnished by the 7th of december but the only times to type were at home between 2 and 3 a.m. and during lunch at school. I had it all typed up on the 5th plus the next two chapters but the librarian had come in like usual to make sure no one was playing games or doing something inappropriate and. . . he. . . he caught me in the middle of writing lemons. So I was kicked out and I while was rushing I exited before saving anything. So again sorry.

Alos, thank you blackeyes22 and anyone else who has read this.

**Please review people! Even if your not a person you can still review...**


End file.
